DWMA Renée: A New Student at Death Weapon Meister Academy?
by DeathTheKidetteInConverse
Summary: Renée is a newly enrolled weaponless meister at the DWMA. She instantly becomes close friends with Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, but what happens when Death the Kid and Renée start feeling more than just close friendship for each other? Maka grows very jealous of Renée. Arachne and Medusa keep finding Renée alone at night... DRAMA! FIRST Fanfic, so be nice! Renée is mine :3
1. The New Student

**Author: Hey! Hi! Hello! Welcome! *claps hands together* I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Death the Kid: Hello. The author does not own Soul Eater, although she owns Renée and the fabulous story. Have a wonderful, symmetrical day and- *looks off angrily* is that picture *gasps* crooked?! I shall go fix it at once! O_O**

**Author: Er, you do that, Kiddo... **

**Chapter One: A New Student**

"Class, we have a new student, if you haven't noticed," announced Dr. Stein with a bored expression. "She is a meister by the name of Renée Gabrilska. She hasn't been paired with a weapon yet." He paused to tighten the screw that was sticking out of his head. "Renée, why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

I looked around at all of the many faces turned towards me. I was sitting in a seat far from the other students, not because I'm shy, but because I didn't know anyone yet and I didn't want to take anyone's seat. I figured Stein would probably have a different seat for me eventually. Being far away from everyone drew even more attention to me, and all of those eyes made me a little bit uncomfortable, but I figured that this would be as good a time as any to leave a good impression, so I stood up to introduce myself.

"Hey," I greeted the class. "I'm Renée, as you all probably know by now. I enjoy reading, writing, listening to music, playing baseball, cooking, and taking walks. I always strive to do exceptionally well in school. I am honored that I have the privilege of being enrolled in the DWMA." I didn't really know what else to say, so I just sat down, picked up my pencil, and looked at Dr. Stein for further instructions.

"Hmm, I think you'll get along very well with Maka Albarn and Death the Kid," said Dr. Stein. "In fact, Maka, will you take Renée down to the book room to get all of her textbooks? I'll give you a pass. When you come in, Renée will sit next to you and Kid."

"Of course, Dr. Stein," replied a petite blond girl sitting in the middle of the room. She got up, straightened her short plaid skirt, and smiled at me. "C'mon, Renée!"

I put my pencil in my army-green messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. I got up and followed Maka out of the classroom. As we were exiting the room, I heard Dr. Stein's fading voice say, "Today, you'll all dissect a mountain goat together." My eyes widened. "Huh? Is he crazy?"

"He likes dissecting things," explained Maka. "He's very sadistic. He's even dissected himself a few times!"

"Um, okay, that's weird," I said, with a disturbed look on my face.

Maka giggled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Hey, didn't I hear you say you liked reading and cooking?"

I nodded. "Yes to both!"

Maka clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, awesome! We should go to the library sometime and talk about books! Maybe you could even come over and I could cook, or you could if you wanted to!"

I smiled. "That'd be cool. I just moved here, so I still need to find a place to stay, suggestions for good places to eat at, and of course, I want to know where the nearest library is!"

"You don't have a place to stay? Poor you! Hmm… when we get back to class, I'll ask our friends if any of them have an extra room. I'd love to have you stay with me, don't get me wrong, but there isn't enough room at my place. Soul, my weapon, has his own room, I have my own room, and then... well, then there's Blair..." Maka's normally cheery face was darkened by a sudden scowl. "Blair is this cat that can turn into a lady and she... she, er, likes Soul. She insists on living with us and Soul won't kick her out. I'd let you have the couch, but she usually sleeps on it."

I waved my hand. "No problem. Thanks for everything you're doing for me, by the way. It's really nice of you to go to all this trouble for someone you've only known for about five minutes!"

"Of course!" Maka exclaimed. "You seem super nice. I get the sense that you're not going to fool around in class. If I am correct, you enjoy learning like I do! So you're definitely good in my book. Not to mention, you're pretty stylish." Maka smiled shyly.

I was surprised at all of the random compliments. "Well, um, thanks, Maka."

"No problem!" Maka replied. "Oh, look! Here we are!" She opened the door to the bookroom and I followed her in.

**(A/N) Hello! I'm new to the site and I just got the chance to upload two chapters of my new fanfic, so I hope y'all like it! :D **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, although I ask that you keep your reviews nice. I'm fine with constructive criticism as long as it is respectful and polite. But if you like the story, please tell me! :)**


	2. A Place to Stay

**Author: I see that you must have enjoyed the story somewhat if you ventured onto my second chapter. You are awesome! :D**

**Kid: I'm bored. Aren't I supposed to be in this thing? **

**Author: Why, of course, Kiddo! You are too amazing not to mention! *rests arm on his shoulder***

**Kid: Good, 'cause I was getting a little bored over h- *eyes widen* Oh my Lord Death! Who is that symmetrical, beautiful girl over there?!**

**Author: *elbows Kid and whispers* Um, well, you sort of meet her later in the chapter Kid, so don't give anything away! *looks at audience* er, I guess I'm a bit to****o late for that warning...**

**Kid: Oops... Anyways, the disclaimer remains!**

**Chapter Two: A Place to Stay**

After we had retrieved my books and returned to class, Stein moved me from my lonely spot on the edge of the room to the middle, near Maka and all of her friends. I now sat between Maka and this pale kid in a black suit. Maka turned to me excitedly. "I think class is almost over," she told me. "Afterwards, I can introduce you to all of my friends!" I smiled at her. "Okay," I said, turning back to Stein.

Sure enough, Stein was wrapping up his class. "Your homework is…" He paused to tighten his screw. "Ah, yes," he grinned, rubbing his hand together, "I know." _Uh oh_, I thought. "Your homework is to pick any muscle in the human body and write a seven-paragraph report on it." The class groaned unanimously.

"No, no, no!" fretted the boy in the tux beside me. "Please, Dr. Stein, make it eight paragraphs, I beg you!" He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Please!"

Stein sighed. "Whatever. Knock yourself out, Kid. Class is dismissed."

Voices rose, backpacks zipped, and books slammed as kids hurried to leave Stein's class. I waited patiently next to Maka while she picked up her books. She smiled at me and stood up. "Ready to go meet my friends?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said. Maka and I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. She led me over to a group of kids clustered together at the end of the hallway. They all looked up and a few of them waved at Maka. She waved back and led me over to a guy with white hair. Was it my imagination or was his hair shaped like a soul?

"Hey guys," said Maka. "You all know Renée from this afternoon, right? Well, I wanted to introduce her to you all."

A tall girl with purple eyes and a sweet smile said shyly, "Hi, I'm Tsubaki. I'm a weapon."

"Hey Tsubaki," I replied, smiling back at her. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a yellow dress with a star on one of the front folds, a funky silver belt, and white boots. Pretty cool.

"AHAHA! I am Black*Star! I am the man who will surpass God! Here! I shall give you my autograph! AHAHA!" said a funky little dude with blue hair.

"I… well, uh, thank you…" I said, not sure of what to do with the crumpled piece of paper Black*Star had given me with his signature on it. He was wearing these odd white pants and a black shirt-vest. He had a star tattooed onto one of his biceps that matched the star on Tsubaki's dress.

"Of course you thank me!" Black*Star's chest swelled with self-importance. Beside him, Tsubaki covered her face in her hands, as her long, skinny ponytail fell over her shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered through her fingers. "He's my meister."

Black*Star nodded at this, and opened his mouth to say more, but the white-haired kid cut him off.

"I'm Soul," he said in a bored voice. "Maka's my meister. I'm a scythe." He yawned, exposing shark-like teeth.

"Hey Soul," I greeted him. "I'm a meister, but I'm trying to find a weapon today."

"That's cool," said Soul, looking at me with what I noticed to be red eyes. They matched his red pants.

"I like your jacket," I told him. It was a cool jacket, black with yellow sleeves, a yellow collar, and a small yellow soul embroidered onto the top left side. I realized that I was right in thinking that his hair was shaped like a soul, for it was. It could be possible that his hair was the reason from which he got his name.

"Thanks," he said, smiling with his ominous grin. "I like yours, too." I looked down at my black leather bomber. "Cool," I said. Soul reached in his pocket, pulled out a candy bar, and began eating it. He reassumed his bored expression.

I looked directly across the circle. The pale boy from the class met my gaze. Wow, he was really hot. He stared at me with these beautiful golden eyes. He reached out a hand for me to shake, which I took. "Death the Kid," he said. "Renée," I told him. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Suddenly, a blonde girl popped into my line of vision and screeched, "Do you like giraffes?!"

"Holy crap!" I gasped. The girl giggled and crouched on the ground. She saluted me. "I'm Patti!" she said.

"Hey, Patti," I said cautiously. "Remind me to never let you anywhere near sharp objects." I studied her attire. She wore a white cowgirl hat, a maroon crop-top with a white tie, and puffy blue shorts. Interesting.

"Uh, Patti," grumbled another girl. She too wore a white cowgirl hat, which she wore over long straight brown hair. "Don't scare new people away before I've had a chance to talk to them!" Patti started laughing maniacally. The brunette rolled her eyes. "That's my sister. I'm Liz. Patti and I are Kid's weapons. We're demon guns." I noticed she was wearing a maroon crop-top and a white tie as well, but she wore jeans instead of shorts.

"Precisely," said Kid. He closed his eyes and smiled. He held up both index fingers. "This way, I will have absolute symmetry on both sides when I am shooting."

"Yeah, whatever," said Liz impatiently.

"Haha!" laughed Patti. She jumped over to Kid and ruffled his hair. His eyes snapped open and his smile dropped.

"What in the name of Death were you _doing_, Patti?!" he shrieked. "You know I must always assume perfect symmetry! Now you have messed up my symmetry! My hair is no longer combed evenly on both sides! Why, I am just symmetrical garbage! I deserve to die!" He sank to the floor and beat his fists on the tile. "Oh, I should just drop dead right now! I am too disgusting to be alive!"

I raised my eyebrow. Apparently, this guy had a serious problem concerning symmetry.

"But Kid," said Patti, "Your hair only has stripes on one side, so your hair wasn't symmetrical anyways!"

"Patti, NO!" wailed Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki.

Kid looked up in horror. "You're right Patti! I am an abomination to mankind!"

Without thinking, I sunk down on the floor next to him and soothingly patted his back. "Of course you aren't Kid! Why would you think that? I like your hair!" I reached in my backpack and pulled out a comb. "Look, Kid. I have a comb. We can comb your hair and then everything will be set to rights. Come now, sit up."

Kid sat up reluctantly. I passed Liz the comb and she combed his hair. She tossed it back at me and I put it in my bag. I looked at him. "See, Kid?" I said gently. "Everything is just fine."

But he looked at me with a depressed expression. "But, Renée, don't you see? My hair has stripes on only one side!" I looked at his hair. It was all black except for three white stripes only on one side of his head. I found it quite attractive.

"Oh, Kid," I said. "I really like your hair! I find it very cool. See, I have stripes in my bangs, too!" I pointed to my side bangs, which were streaked with blue dye. "Are my bangs disgusting garbage?"

"Well, I… well, no," Kid stuttered. He looked up at me. "You really mean that? About liking my hair?"

I smiled at him. "I love your hair. Now c'mon, let's go." I stood up and held my hand out to him, which he took and stood up. "Thank you," Liz whispered to me. I smiled at her.

Kid looked at my shirt, then at my face. "You like the Beatles?" he asked me. I looked down at my shirt, too. It was one of my favorite shirts that I owned. It was lavender with black and white images of John, Paul, George, and Ringo on the front of it. I looked back at Kid and said, "Yeah, I love them! I grew up loving them. I have every one of their CDs."

Kid looked surprised. "I thought I was the only young person in this school that loved them. Liz and Patti could care less. Black*Star and Soul don't appreciate them. Tsubaki likes quiet Japanese music. Maka likes classical."

I raised my eyebrows and grinned. "I have a wide range of music that I like."

Kid grinned back. "Oh really? Sometime you should come over and we can talk about books and music without boring the rest of the gang to tears." It was true – most of our friends had stopped listening.

Suddenly, Maka spoke up. "Speaking of going over to someone's house, Renée needs a place to stay, until she finds a weapon to stay with."

Soul looked at Maka with an eyebrow raised. "Why can't she just stay with us?"

Maka scowled at him. "You know very well why she can't stay over!"

Soul looked clueless. "No, I don't."

Maka sighed. "Duh! Blair, you idiot!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Renée. And stop being so jealous, Tinytits."

Maka yelled, "MAKAAAAAA CHOP!" and threw one of her textbooks at Soul. He fell backwards as the book clocked him on top of the head, blood spouting out everywhere.

Tsubaki hiked up her skirt and nimbly sidestepped around the now unconscious Soul. She put her arm around Maka to calm her down.

"AHAHA! My godly aura must be driving everyone to the point of distraction!" cried Black*Star. We all groaned.

"I'd say that you were welcome to stay with us, but–" Tsubaki was cut off by Black*Star.

"Our house is too full! A god and his goddess fill up space very quickly!" he cried.

Tsubaki winced. "What I was going to say was that our apartment is very small and there is not much room for even Black*Star and I."

"That's fine," I shrugged. I didn't really want to stay with Black*Star, anyways, even if Tsubaki was around to console him. "I'll figure something out." I reached in my messenger bag and pulled out my cell phone.

"You can stay with us," Kid said quietly.

Liz smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

Patti jumped up and down yelling, "Hooray! Sleepover!"

I'd forgotten about that possibility. That could be fun. Sure, Patti was a little… well, nuts, but Liz seemed pretty cool. I smiled. "Okay," I told them. "Thanks."

Maka came over. "I think we should all exchange numbers with you so you can, you know, get together with us and reach us if you ever need anything."

"Oh, alright," I said. I handed Maka my phone so the other meisters and their weapons could put in their numbers.

"Now you're part of the gang," Liz said to me. Maka and Tsubaki smiled at me. "That's cool," said Soul. "You mean MY gang," Black*Star interceded. Patti laughed. Kid just watched me.

As soon as everyone gave me their numbers and got mine, I said goodbye to all of them and followed Kid and his demon guns out of the school. We stood out front.

"Do you have a way to get to my house?" Kid asked.

I nodded. "I have a car."

"Liz, Patti. Gun mode," said Kid. Both girls leapt into the air and fell into his hands as pistols. "Okay, Renée. Just follow me there, okay?" He summoned his skateboard, which I think he called Beelzebub, and set off. I climbed into my small, baby blue Jeep and drove after him.


End file.
